


The Usual?

by multishipper problems (grenthestrawberry)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attempt at Humor, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grenthestrawberry/pseuds/multishipper%20problems
Summary: The Percabeth Coffee Shop AU literally no one asked for yet, I still wrote it.But then again, this is fanfiction so no one really asks you to write anything.More Percabeth!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Usual?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything related to the Percy Jackson franchise(s). I do not gain anything other than fluff, entertainment, and practice in writing.

**TW: it's fluffy like really fluffy. like that whipped cream on coffee. ironically, i am not a coffee fan, more of a tea lover :/**

*

When Annabeth first came to Grover's Juniper, she only did so because of how conveniently close it was to her apartment and employer's office. 

The vegan café did not look special from the outside. It was tucked in-between two tall apartment buildings in a somewhat busy street. The train station was reasonably close, but pedestrians could only admire the colorful and luscious plants growing outside the café. What drew Annabeth in, despite being in walking distance between her home and workspace, was the sign. 

It appeared to be a dryad or tree nymph smiling cordially. Said girl had beautifully painted vibrant green eyes, light-green skin, and an almost mischievous yet elegant gleam in her painted eyes. 

Yes, the artist did very well to capture this mythical creature. Especially the display of her lower half being turned into a tree. 

The words 'GROVER'S JUNIPER' were hand-painted into a creamy white above the dryad. 

Long before her interests in architecture, Annabeth had always been fascinated by greek - as well as other - mythology. From a young age, she loved to read the old myths of the ancient lands, hearing about those big temples and majestic palaces from Olympus, had inspired her to one day create a great monument for this world to adore. 

Hence, her current internship at Daedalus Enterprises. 

She was lucky. Fresh out of college and already on to the next step into her career, this internship would last about two years, if she did well. She had decided to move out of the old one-room apartment and roommate with her long-time best friend since high school, Piper McLean, an aspiring event planner. They shared rent and were great roommates. 

Early mornings were rough for Annabeth. She mentally groaned at the piles of work that needed to be done, at this point, coffee was a _necessity._

Annabeth remembered well when she heard the wind chimes clinging together notifying her appearance when she stepped inside the café. 

It was quaint. It was small. 

But it was cozy. 

Perfect for Manhattan's winter days. 

It worked well for its summers, too. The place had very fine light wood that made an accent wall. Flowers of ambitious colors continued to bloom inside. The light fixtures were not at all very bright, more golden toned. 

There were small skylights that had the sunlight glow into the café. The walls were painted a creamy white shade, similar to the color of the logo's words. 

What Annabeth enjoyed the most was the smells, dashes of cinnamon and essential oils dazed the room. It felt very homey. Annabeth smiled as she made her way to register. 

There weren't many people in the café, but that didn't matter, it made the place appear like a secret oasis. Annabeth's eyes also caught a piece of art hanged on the walls, probably made by the same artist who created the sign. The artworks were amazing, as well, some painted, some drawn. She mentally swooned at the drawing of WALE-E and EVE together. 

Stepping behind the counter, Annabeth looked at the blackboard menu. 

They had coffees, teas, vegan cookies, and just about everything a café could need. For now, she would stick with a simple medium coffee. 

"Hello, welcome to Grove's Juniper, how are you?" The cashier asked. Annabeth snapped her grey eyes to him, "don't you mean 'how can I help you?' or something like that?" She asked in confusion. 

The worked smiled, for some reason his smile had a bit of a playful glint, "others might mean that, " he replied, adjusting his black cap on his jet-black hair, "but I don't. I actually mean, 'how are you?' I think it's important to point out the emotions of customers." 

Annabeth didn't quite understand that, this worker sure was strange. Nonetheless, she decided to answer his question, "I'm doing okay, er- I'm tired that's why I plan to order a medium coffee." 

The worker grinned at the response. "Good thing it's my job to make you that medium coffee! Say, will it be any creams or sugars?" He asked while typing the order into the cash register. 

"Once cream and one sugar. Wait, isn't this supposed to be vegan?" 

After typing that in, the man looked up to her, his bright sea-green eyes shined with happiness, surprising Annabeth. "Made from soy milk every morning, Ma'am." He said playfully. 

"Oh," she was sure her face was pink from embarrassing herself in front of a stranger, Annabeth's eyes scanned for a nametag to apologize to, "sorry about that, er- Percy?" 

"Percy" grinned once more. "It's okay, happens lots of times. Would you like to order anything else?"

Annabeth shook her head and quickly handed the money. She was about to step out of the line before she hesitated. "Annabeth," she said. 

Percy gave her a curious gaze, "Hm?" 

She turned around and smiled, "My name is Annabeth. Better remember the name of a regular." She stated. 

Percy's eyes widened and gleamed with happiness. "See you later then, Annabeth."

*****

True to her word, Annabeth did come nearly every morning.

It had been a long time since when he first took her order. She had experimented, trying different things out. But establishing a usual brew of a medium decaf coffee with one cream and sugar drizzled with caramel and whipped cream. 

Percy knew this woman was different. Her eyes gleamed with a stormy intelligence that would attack anyone who remotely rubbed on the wrong way. 

Percy admitted that under her presence, at first, he was a bit uneasy. However, he grew past that and enjoyed their friendly conversations each morning. 

What he couldn't understand, was why his best friend (and employer) Grover and his wife, Juniper, always gave teasing smiles and winks at him when he talked to her. 

Seriously, _why?_

Grover and Juniper were the actual owners of Grover's Juniper, could you not tell by the name. Their story was quite inspiring. After a long-distance relationship due to being at different colleges, they instantly married and slowly started the business, in hopes of helping wildlife. 

Other than being best friends with the owner, Percy chose this job because he wanted to interact with people. 

Percy would often get questioned for his choices in only working part-time jobs. And the answer was simple. 

He didn't want to get stuck to one job forever. He did two years of college, yet that didn't work out in getting his communications degree. So, he decided to be undecided. 

He worked at Grover's Juniper as a cashier, brewer, and artist alongside Rachel Dare, every morning. And weekdays as a swim instructor. 

He paid rent just fine considering it was only him. 

So, he was a pretty plain guy. 

He accepted that. 

It wasn't a _bad_ thing. 

Plain guy or not, Annabeth really interested him. He was getting a desire to know more about her. This curiosity was new to him, knowing how he did in school, curiosity wasn't a major thing for him. 

So then, he asked if he could spend his break with her. The smile and nod, he received did something weird to his chest. Like a pang of vulnerability. 

Was it normal to feel that way? 

"So, tell me, do you have any pets?" 

Percy blinked at the person in front of him. Annabeth Chase, as he later learned her last name when swiping her credit card. It was his afternoon break and hers was around the same time so they spent it together, drinking a nice brew of cappuccino. 

"Uh, I have a dog. Her name is Mrs. O'Leary, she was a gift from a late friend. You?" 

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed in a state of thinking, one that made that pang come out again, "no, but I always wanted a dog or cat. Just not a spider."

"Why not a spider? I think their eight legs are cool." He blurted.

Honestly, Percy found himself saying the most ridiculous things when he talked to her. 

"I...I just don't like them," Annabeth said. Percy nodded, noting her desire to drop the subject. "Do you have any hobbies?" He smiled and grabbed a cookie. 

Somehow the light fixture, allowed its light to get caught in Annabeth's grey eyes. Percy stilled and tried to get his eyes to look away. 

"I'm interning to be an architect, actually. I love doing that, obviously. I do like reading and erm," she looked away, "being here."

"That's so cool!" He exclaimed. "I could never do anything like that, sitting around with calculations," he gave an involuntary wince, "isn't my forte. But, you must be pretty smart to do that," Percy grinned. 

"Yeah, I- guess I am," she smiled back. 

A sudden - _beep -_ ended their conversation. Percy reached for his phone to turn-off his timer. 

_1:30_

"I gotta go," he announced, noticing her stern nod, "thanks for being such a good friend and talking to me."

Annabeth glanced at her watch and raised her eyebrow at the time. "I need to return to work, as well," she reached her beige coat that was hanged around the chair, "and it's no problem. I like spending time with you." 

"Me too," Percy said, whilst trying to ignore the warmness arising to his cheeks. "I'll see you tomorrow, then." 

"And I'll see you with your usual." 

In the corner of his eyes, he saw Grover smirking, his brown eyes twinkling with a mischievous not accustomed to his friend. 

"What?" He mouthed at him while walking towards the "Employee's Only" door. 

"You like her," Grover whispered. Percy's eyes widened and he whispered back furious no-s. 

"Just give her your number already! Juniper has been fangirling a lot, lately, even coming close to sobbing at how her OTP isn't together yet. And frankly, I agree, you gotta do something, Perce,"

"Wait, what?"

Grover sighed, "it doesn't matter. Just stop being some denying love-struck boy! You're twenty-four for the gods' sake."

"I... just," he frowned. "I need to become friends first. I've only known her for about three months, I'm not ready. How much can I know about someone if we only see each other for about twenty minutes? At least a year or so..."

Grover smiled and tighten his cap around his unruly brown curls. "That's okay, I understand. But, how am I going to explain that Juniper?"

"She's that bad?" 

Grover looked offended. "Of course not! She's supposed to be comforting _me!_ I can't be strong for the both of us while our ship hasn't sailed, yet!" 

*****

Annabeth was supposed to be elated. 

And she was. Just there was a terrible ache in her chest. 

Her hard work was being recognized. After nine months, she got promoted to actually work in one of Daedalus Enterprises offices in Buffalo, New York.

That's right. Buffalo, New York.

Moving never came easy for her. Especially when she had so many friends here. Piper had demanded a girls-day-out to celebrate and spend their last days together. 

She was proud of herself, of course. But she always imagined she would spend her adulthood here in Manhattan.

Life just _loved_ proving her wrong.

Grover's Juniper and Percy... it would be a lie to say that wasn't on her mind when she received the news. 

Okay yes, she had feelings for Percy. Something about that sea-green-eyed cashier who cared about everyone just made her fall for him. 

He was carefree yet, he cared about everyone even strangers. It amazed her, how someone could be so genuine and playfully kind to just about everyone. 

It contrasted with her serious and focused self. And now, her focus was all on him. 

She liked him, Annabeth established that. Relationships were new to her, so painfully new and for once, she was afraid to explore them. 

Especially, when she actually cared about Percy. She couldn't mess that up. She had decided to take it slow and steady. 

This new move to Buffalo would destroy her chances. Annabeth debated telling Percy, wouldn't that imply her feelings, or was it normal to do so.

This was all confusing. 

It was _scary_ that it was confusing. 

Her plane was in two days, and all this thinking made her more stressed. 

Above all her feelings, one thing was sure. Percy was her friend. As her friend, he deserved to know about her moving. 

So she was going to tell him. 

And she did that day. His eyes widened in surprise. There was a remote silence. 

"Annabeth," he began, "that's amazing. Your dreams are coming true!" He smiled albeit forced. She found herself doing the same thing. The table they usually took, right by the corner, that usually brought warmth and laughter had forced silence of unspoken words. 

"Yeah, I'm excited. A bit nervous, to leave my friends and stuff." 

Percy's tanned hands played with the strings of his apron, "I would be too. But, you're Annabeth," he looked up, "and I know you'll use that wonderful brain of yours to blow everyone away." 

Red-faced, she blurted out, "I'll miss you." 

Percy froze but a playful smile endured on his lips, "Then, I'll be here waiting. Ready to congratulate the famous architect named Annabeth Chase with a medium-sized decaf coffee with one sugar, one cream, whipped cream, and caramel drizzle."

"Won't it get cold?" She asked, smiling. 

"Hmm, I'll just use those heat things that are at Walmart."

*****

Two years. 

The experience was amazing and she learned many things. Even, establishing her as one of the top architects in Daedalus Enterprises. She made friends with her colleagues and loved her work. 

Still, she looked for every opening possible to work at the office in Manhattan.

So here she was, back in the city where it all began. In those years, Piper had become a well-known event planner favored for her enthusiasm attitude. They planned to celebrate by watching a movie.

Piper suggested she should go get them a coffee before their movie to wake up. Annabeth accepted and her thoughts went straight towards Grover's Juniper. 

And then directed to Percy. 

She had not forgotten him. How could she? Her feelings were now of longing to see him and a constant regret of not even exchanging numbers. 

But surely, he had forgotten her. Heck, he might not even work at the coffee shop anymore. 

These thoughts invaded her brain as she walked towards the surprisingly full café (not like it used to be). The place looked wonderfully the same. The same smells and atmosphere that she adored. 

"The usual?" 

Annabeth snapped her eyes to the cashier. 

Percy. 

He hadn't changed much, those sea-green-eyes still having their playful glint. He looked more matured, now being twenty-six. 

"W...What? How do you... you remember?"

"I meant what I said, Annabeth. I'll wait for you with your usual and heat packets," Percy grinned. 

Overwhelmed with emotion, Annabeth couldn't help but let a tear stray away from her eyes. "I like you, a lot." She admitted. 

His smile widened. "I'll remember to make sure I write my number then."

Annabeth laughed. Her worry and doubts longed relieved. 

"So, you'll like the usual, right?" 

"Of course, but it better not be cold." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this mess :)


End file.
